wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Rumble 2020
Royal Rumble (2020) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their Raw, SmackDown, and NXT brands. It took place on January 26, 2020 at the Minute Maid Park in Houston, Texas. It was the thirty-third event under the Royal Rumble chronology. Event summary Andrade vs Humberto Carrillo Following a month on the sidelines thanks to Andrade’s Hammerlock DDT on exposed concrete, Humberto Carrillo returned to action seeking retribution. However, Carrillo’s hopes to finally capture the United States Championship were dashed as Andrade fended off the young Superstar’s challenge and left with the title. After Andrade defeated Rey Mysterio in a ladder match on Raw, Carrillo made his return and attacked the United States Champion, proving there was no love lost. Andrade methodically worked to dismantle his young opponent, focusing on Carrillo’s left arm. Struggling to stop Andrade’s onslaught, Carrillo finally countered an advance from the champion with a huge moonsault on the outside. After Carrillo missed another moonsault, Andrade capitalized by drilling the challenger with running double knees, but Carrillo remained in the battle. After hitting a huge hurricanrana off the top rope, Carrillo was still unable to keep Andrade down for the three-count. Back in the center of the ring, Carrillo rolled up the U.S. Champion for another pinfall attempt, but Andrade reversed it into pinfall of his own for the victory. While Carrillo’s return to action did not end the way he hoped, he proved that he could push the United States Champion to limit. Women’s Royal Rumble match Charlotte Flair was already the most decorated woman in the history of WWE, but even her gaudy list of accolades was still missing something before Sunday. The Queen seized the most prestigious accomplishment to allude her, last eliminating Shayna Baszler to win the 2020 Women’s Royal Rumble Match and punch her ticket to WrestleMania 36 in Tampa, Fla. But earlier in the bout, no star shined brighter than NXT’s Bianca Belair, who set a new record with eight eliminations in her first Royal Rumble appearance — twice as many as the previous mark. That tally was later matched by fellow black-and-gold brand stalwart Baszler. Belair also displayed excellent conditioning, lasting 33:20 before being eliminated by Charlotte, who also dumped Kelly Kelly and Sarah Logan in addition to Belair and Baszler. The field saw more than its fair share of surprises with unexpected entries, including WWE Hall of Famer Beth Phoenix, Kelly Kelly, Mighty Molly, Santina Marella and most notably, Naomi, who entered at No. 18 to make the WWE Universe feel the glow for the first time in months. Naomi wowed the audience with resourcefulness after being stranded in no man’s land. Propelled to the outside, Naomi clung to the barricade before her feet touched the floor. She then climbed across the barricade to the announce tables, and after searching for a way back in, she finally decided on using the top portion of the desk as a makeshift bridge back to the ring. Belair was far from NXT’s only representative, as entrants from the black-and-gold brand also included Candice LeRae, Mercedes Martinez, Mia Yim, Dakota Kai, Xia Li, Shotzi Blackheart, Tegan Nox and NXT UK’s Toni Storm. But no arrival changed the match’s complexion more than Baszler at No. 30, and she immediately targeted Flair on the outside of the ring after The Queen had been sent through the ropes by Phoenix and Natalya. Baszler wasted no time before going on an absolute tear, tossing aside Li, Nox, Blackheart, Storm, Zelina Vega, Carmella and Naomi. Her rampage left her in the final four with Phoenix, Natalya and Charlotte. With Charlotte still incapacitated at ringside, Natalya and Phoenix executed a Hart Attack on Baszler, only for Beth to stunningly send longtime ally Natalya soaring over the top rope immediately after. Charlotte sprung into the ring to face off with Baszler in an electrifying moment that brought Minute Maid Park to its feet. Phoenix briefly interrupted the confrontation before being dispatched by Baszler, who then set her sights back on Flair. But with her hands gripping the top rope, Charlotte hooked Baszler with a leg scissors, muscling the former two-time NXT Women’s Champion to the outside for the victory. The events of last year’s Royal Rumble no doubt made the moment all the more satisfying for The Queen, who was the last woman eliminated en route to Becky Lynch’s win. Charlotte soaked up the hard-earned moment, using Charly Caruso’s in-ring interview immediately afterward to remind everyone that the WWE Women’s Division is still hers — something that’s especially hard to dispute after this signature performance. Bayley vs Lacey Evans Lacey Evans’ dream of becoming the SmackDown Women’s Champion stalled at Royal Rumble, but it wasn’t because defending champion Bayley had stronger offense, superior work ethic or more grit. Instead, the result can be chalked up to Bayley’s veteran wiles. Bayley resorted to underhanded tactics almost immediately after the opening bell. First, she loosened the pad on a turnbuckle, only to be stopped by the referee. Moments later, Bayley feigned a leg injury, creating a pause in the action before sucker-punching the U.S. Marine-turned-WWE Superstar. The SmackDown Women’s Champion alternated between fisticuffs and a grinding submission game to weaken The Lady of WWE. When the action spread to the floor, Bayley slammed Evans into the barricade that separated champion and challenger from Evans’ husband and daughter Summer, who sat front row. Showing incredible determination, Lacey fought off a subsequent Bayley-to-Belly attempt and flattened the titleholder with a standing moonsault. She then took to the air with another moonsault, this one from the top rope, but Bayley blocked it with a pair of boots and quickly rolled up Evans, using a handful of tights for added leverage to score a pin that was as illegal as it was decisive. Becky Lynch vs Asuka Becky Lynch will forever remember Royal Rumble 2020 as the night that she unquestionably became The Man. Although the moniker has been glued to Lynch since late 2018, it took beating Asuka — the one woman that Lynch had never previously defeated — for Becky to justify her best-in-the-world reputation in her own mind. It’s only poetic that The Man accomplished that goal at Royal Rumble, the same event where Asuka made Lynch tap out one year earlier, forcing a loss that haunted Lynch for a full year. Just like their first encounter, the rematch was an absolute classic, the type of career-defining title defense that the 42,715 WWE fans who witnessed it in person will talk about for years. As the battle wore on, both Superstars gave and received big hits. Lynch launched Asuka off the apron onto the floor with a brutal gordbuster. The Empress of Tomorrow rallied by hip-checking The Man into the ring post (to the delight of her WWE Women’s Tag Team Championship partner, Kairi Sane) and eventually locking in the Asuka Lock, only for Lynch to reach the ropes. Visibly frustrated by her inability to put The Man away, Asuka pelted Becky with soccer kicks to the face, and the last devastating strike caused Lynch to crumple. After checking on the unresponsive champion, the referee was prepared to call the match, but the defiant Lynch regained her senses and desperately pleaded with him not to, just in the nick of time. After absorbing another round of kicks from Asuka, the champion fought back and tried applying the Dis-arm-her, but Asuka shoved her toward the referee. Becky avoided colliding with the official and instead hit Asuka with a spin kick to the stomach, causing The Empress of Tomorrow, who was apparently planning a mist attack, to spew a green fog into the air. Sensing her opportunity, Lynch quickly cinched in the Dis-arm-her, leaving Asuka no option but to submit and paving the way for The Man to continue her historic march toward day 300 as the Raw Women’s Champion. Results * Singles match for the WWE United States Championship: Andrade © (with Zelina Vega) defeated Humberto Carrillo * 30-woman Royal Rumble match for a women's championship match at WrestleMania 36: Charlotte Flair won by last eliminating Shayna Baszler * Singles match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Bayley © defeated Lacey Evans * Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Becky Lynch © defeated Asuka (with Kairi Sane) by submission Women's Royal Rumble match entrances and eliminations (*) – Lana was already eliminated when she eliminated Liv Morgan. Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Charly Caruso, Kayla Braxton & Sarah Schreiber * Pre-show panel: Charly Caruso * Pre-show correspondents: Renee Young Image gallery 093_RR_01262020jg_2457--ade3652ec855a00c8710fbd1ab78522d.jpg 094_RR_01262020jg_2193--efcb64bdf40dd2be3442b098d3238c19.jpg 095_RR_01262020jg_2217--ebeb885ea7f1dac03d7e718983e75ee1.jpg 096_RR_01262020jg_2224--a9b8001f71fd739eebbf63da2fba8c9e.jpg 097_RR_01262020jg_2267--9347f5fec94576d578e208e10ef4e1f3.jpg 098_RR_01262020jg_2282--c2b4b1a85ed8eb812e90461bae129496.jpg 099_RR_01262020jg_2296--db5950fabb08c08df2365097cd262375.jpg 100_RR_01262020jg_2302--c24baff7e240ea20b40e604b9876956e.jpg 101_RR_01262020jg_2318--553ae3e717c85826c4ce1b3c4f81396e.jpg 102_RR_01262020jg_2342--0439c895bba8f6dfbc49ff12f1484c2b.jpg 103_RR_01262020jg_2377--ce5b9a76417cd9a91b5285f1591db638.jpg 104_RR_01262020cn_2294--91f128bd77f4c6b467232a4674e32579.jpg 105_RR_01262020jg_2442--5ff54d84b5574555f38629bcc2b4311a.jpg 106_RR_01262020jg_2470--49e83cb953038be06aaa9defad9e61a3.jpg 108_RR_01262020jg_2517--cb59ad6f63483f959215ee8b34a5ee7f.jpg 109_RR_01262020cn_2627--86c696c517cef65aa9c9d5a3f3c3b7db.jpg 110_RR_01262020cn_2448--5842cb1a2d8299cc79a2eb5d65ae90f2.jpg 111_RR_01262020jg_2603--9d833b894463c6ea41a169ec67f22f62.jpg 112_RR_01262020cn_2799--8ff15f3d07dc9bff6db4278a485310ae.jpg 113_RR_01262020jg_2633--cb31ba6a6d9b68dcf1b4b4703a61f838.jpg 114_RR_01262020jg_2644--44c7585763a0301ba679cfe3f257182f.jpg 115_RR_01262020cn_2933--0d9dcfd98253751c3814ebe601985911.jpg 116_RR_01262020jg_2684--33504001794f7f5229ed62b5991b09cc.jpg 117_RR_01262020jg_2704--ee842ac87fa5b3062dc7bc51c130fb77.jpg 118_RR_01262020cn_2993--106996e68660b055c7cc9fa4084e3288.jpg 119_RR_01262020cn_3019--3ff321060a49903f59da1ce0d8090454.jpg 120_RR_01262020cn_3062--ee922e84a666ae1ac7c38ea1c93b803f.jpg 121_RR_01262020jg_2745--c3e8166db23b179686450d0af3678a0e.jpg 122_RR_01262020jg_2775--21c9f7b013717499f017ddee8bb566f0.jpg 123_RR_01262020jg_2787--2ed2b0d06eee241c5f9508c97e95f494.jpg 124_RR_01262020jg_2796--b538829f467fcfc0f9e6db2d20b92bd7.jpg 125_RR_01262020cn_4347--fcc15f3616a74a1ef8ce6f7bfbd6bcca.jpg 126_RR_01262020jg_2851--3d725ba700f7285b056e8452ae484ce4.jpg 127_RR_01262020jg_2867--cc3d3e2e22a45b897557f105555b7c1b.jpg 128_RR_01262020jg_2884--37bfe147efd13c5e0251aadad2acb1a7.jpg 129_RR_01262020jg_2910--c3355ed352e3230745f0b813e4ccdb5a.jpg 130_RR_01262020jg_2939--4f481f28d0275fedbebdc9fc007e1aac.jpg 131_RR_01262020jg_2946--40022ef2f013f60b2b878d664fd8a53d.jpg 132_RR_01262020jg_2972--3581d3607f5830bba1b7199b71403748.jpg 133_RR_01262020cn_4714--da18388d2e1b4338199788fc29d5b759.jpg 134_RR_01262020jg_3057--bfacd7db9df9c7495bfffc912ce89f27.jpg 135_RR_01262020jg_3104--d616364c5b1e0af31088d399b130d1f3.jpg 136_RR_01262020cn_5204--79963cca3d2db3c0ce00100abf7f8ac2.jpg 137_RR_01262020ej_4888--adc5a4367de5121a33d5ffc894b53615.jpg 138_RR_01262020cn_5243--e5d66257852f90aa436eda87c7d47a41.jpg 139_RR_01262020jg_3142--206c692b37e57198b9440c42f8fa4975.jpg 140_RR_01262020cn_5311--e3d7fe88a24928520257c2830f2d7e24.jpg 141_RR_01262020jg_3201--8a897e9f9cf60ce96118496c300429b5.jpg 143_RR_01262020ej_5794--7d3e4cfdcc26010bdb44cf8a028385f0.jpg 144_RR_01262020cn_5546--0e0286a733dc7ebcad81a3fa3e68833d.jpg 145_RR_01262020cn_5560--5619b923afab2848c296b252302c6cac.jpg 146_RR_01262020cn_5573--111206c57cf49f96ebe49db8213fc719.jpg 147_RR_01262020jg_3392--11b9654f8445a00b9ee49c2a2cec064d.jpg 148_RR_01262020jg_3401--fdfc22d9005b904632506fb672e60392.jpg 149_RR_01262020cn_5593--95834f5dacccf1c06e2cd8f65033ef87.jpg 150_RR_01262020cn_5597--5d87209197691a973cf3dbece836704f.jpg 151_RR_01262020jg_3414--ae6b42ced3d4645d4d90a0e0492ae380.jpg 152_RR_01262020cn_5604--e81caa90366f4c3b78224c161acc4f15.jpg 153_RR_01262020cn_5608--ce02ca5d4b445a682a94684cd6e008b7.jpg 154_RR_01262020jg_3419--3da01f58d62b9acaed246dd0001af342.jpg 155_RR_01262020jg_3423--59bc67bc1d4d96708e7d75aa4be1378c.jpg 156_RR_01262020cn_5615--d5c95973b5dbc2916905bf2ba31feae6.jpg 157_RR_01262020ej_5847--c37c70eca9a58aff2b510d83edda6ae5.jpg 158_RR_01262020cn_5624--b485649cd021f561ef78c3c5b48e3115.jpg 159_RR_01262020jg_3446--79d7b6e21fcd37c560993d82f1037cd3.jpg 160_RR_01262020ej_6059--fafe7ba77b3e0452b889d6485b1474dd.jpg 161_RR_01262020cn_5637--e616d35ec8a93d7b0f6a4600a8eb284d.jpg 162_RR_01262020cn_5641--3397c239afcc06757ef5830d2bae3322.jpg 163_RR_01262020ej_6072--fa635bc573356ab2bb22339e80a32f6c.jpg 164_RR_01262020jg_3470--5e62b51daab6f2bf479371d990fbeaef.jpg 165_RR_01262020jg_3478--61673290e51df345b8d747ed2c65ef8e.jpg 166_RR_01262020jg_3482--c10b8a1679ca7b0364e0a48d954cef44.jpg 167_RR_01262020cn_5658--06e6c24f74f030d5a8ba29c9ed873820.jpg 168_RR_01262020cn_5672--60a2f845feaba83c82635cf9720e45b2.jpg 169_RR_01262020cn_5678--2c0ad4da4cf6f32061eb05bbd95b973e.jpg 170_RR_01262020jg_3492--38a4447f0764c66ec5a51d6283027ea5.jpg 171_RR_01262020jg_3498--5ce38b32151e021c36dae89123b8f6c8.jpg 172_RR_01262020ej_6115--0452bd7b749d087f510d511ffada9c44.jpg 173_RR_01262020cn_5696--6f1f4d9990133538eadbc66570d92e1d.jpg 174_RR_01262020jg_3513--da64c4b30e587dd1c4a007bce5f45e9c.jpg 175_RR_01262020ej_5867--b68c20082a7519eae8cd9965d5f68a46.jpg 176_RR_01262020ej_5885--e08228385b33e67fbbfb26addf589e46.jpg 177_RR_01262020jg_3529--e9f9de7bff7948fc93bf8d1a34dbe229.jpg 178_RR_01262020jg_3534--6fcda2fce95b74e04708c3df7ce542a0.jpg 179_RR_01262020jg_3546--39b1e3b3dcf5ef32973c4d484c85345b.jpg 180_RR_01262020ej_5906--931d14326783fe2bfbcc06e879cdc944.jpg 181_RR_01262020ej_5916--af016eb185412ed8df057c8ee899006c.jpg 222_RR_01262020ej_8474--c7ce231326e37f38fa19972e10c6d9b1.jpg 223_RR_01262020cn_7835--ccf3c92cb241266b7c951c397115d205.jpg 224_RR_01262020cn_7883--a76641ccbfc1b40c19aeab1660cd4edc.jpg 225_RR_01262020cn_7902--5f1f13b2e566ff312d26760da1f4a523.jpg 226_RR_01262020cn_7905--29e6445813edb333d923d0aba6586140.jpg 227_RR_01262020ej_8538--c3ffa279712d5e58473be1d992234606.jpg 228_RR_01262020cn_7912--bd5fcba072774b0a62ca4992df544c68.jpg 229_RR_01262020cn_7918--eb461579a724408148b1dec3190baa41.jpg 230_RR_01262020cn_7919--a7e6b54fe7c092d8ee27475692833f53.jpg 231_RR_01262020ej_8558--1fbbd4d62ad86cda89b3a9259da6771d.jpg 232_RR_01262020cn_7940--341d78ecb343615050b991db8a48309d.jpg 233_RR_01262020ej_8340--3f88a55b2e8a3ef1acf9d1b050a1714c.jpg 234_RR_01262020cn_7956--5d8897c804a8b3d3b76371489364b850.jpg 235_RR_01262020jg_4174--1bb8be4bd9f6dd417935a354c5e33bd1.jpg 236_RR_01262020cn_7966--dfca75f41d70454d84aebd2eddf3113b.jpg 237_RR_01262020ej_8566--7c13ba10885e78f31f4bb128095982bd.jpg 238_RR_01262020ej_8578--78fe20924da76440a749d3e7954f5727.jpg 239_RR_01262020ej_8588--75f352c686d6b41877ffbee4f238b4ed.jpg 240_RR_01262020cn_7989--aa02f1a7e38c5c40154f020b2cc80654.jpg 241_RR_01262020ej_8623--e7bbf5ef4b5111e40925d93e350120ed.jpg 242_RR_01262020jg_4186--95b75d5ddb3441e87b2b4eec0004a0cb.jpg 243_RR_01262020jg_4200--22729a3f4be2de8bc185f4a6a79322d1.jpg 244_RR_01262020jg_4206--15934713ce04e61117b9913d46ad0ecc.jpg 245_RR_01262020ej_8671--d926a649dde9e983dbb8c27f87c67f11.jpg 246_RR_01262020jg_4211--dc4bf9184a9484f29d1213a4e2adc740.jpg 247_RR_01262020jg_4226--bb490d45bc9af695a72d5b915f6e7fcb.jpg 248_RR_01262020jg_4233--bf8ae64f785cef5c6a9a4ad2291e10a3.jpg 249_RR_01262020jg_4242--88cbff338ac43508f6098871f67a8532.jpg 250_RR_01262020cn_8076--f10279a1759c84120f353f602959e74e.jpg 251_RR_01262020jg_4247--8f686e596e947f17dba259446f62b0b4.jpg 252_RR_01262020jg_4261--217765ff61c6f8e7eb08ef5bb4dd561a.jpg 253_RR_01262020jg_4268--d0ad002e847794f44932a39f0f45daeb.jpg 254_RR_01262020cn_8100--6de677ea8dc5c722ef8da7bfeb35f319.jpg 255_RR_01262020cn_8108--e81b46ca38771789698e67da8a4289c2.jpg 256_RR_01262020cn_8123--e59a16a91f783f8eb0d7dce4216e6520.jpg 257_RR_01262020ej_8766--63ce20544557d00f4756863b4c945fed.jpg 258_RR_01262020cn_8157--d9bfd7aa5365da784c23c7961366c445.jpg 259_RR_01262020cn_8180--f2759ac722bacbf9683ae386660c30f7.jpg 260_RR_01262020jg_4349--3473078b4aa37534ca5657f4fefc74c7.jpg 261_RR_01262020jg_4375--795027662a8e19eeb4345dd112bb4d7a.jpg Media Category:2020 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Asuka Category:Bayley Category:Becky Lynch Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Bianca Belair Category:Candice LeRae Category:Carmella Category:Charly Caruso Category:Charlotte Category:Chelsea Green Category:Dakota Kai Category:Dana Brooke Category:Kairi Sane Category:Kayla Braxton Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Lacey Evans Category:Lana Category:Liv Morgan Category:Mandy Rose Category:Mercedes Martinez Category:Mia Yim Category:Molly Holly Category:Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Cross Category:Renee Young Category:Sarah Logan Category:Sarah Schreiber Category:Shayna Baszler Category:Shotzi Blackheart Category:Sonya Deville Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Tegan Nox Category:Toni Storm Category:Xia Li Category:Zelina Vega